


Third Time's A Charm

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Harry likes to tickle Scorpius until he wets himself.





	Third Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

The first time, it was an accident.

\-----

Harry really hadn't meant for it to happen. Hadn't expected that it was even a possibility, when he'd straddled Scorpius to keep him pinned in place between his thighs. Scorpius' arms had pulled in tight to his sides in a last-ditch attempt to defend himself from the attack, and he'd tried to roll his body away from Harry's searching hands, biting his lower lip until it was swollen. Despite his efforts, Harry's fingers found their targets, slipping between Scorpius' body and his arms and tickling his underarms until Scorpius was breathless with laughter.

Within a moment, though, the cries of, " _Harry, stop_ ," had turned from amused to panicked. Oblivious to the reason, Harry had shaken his head and continued tickling, grinning at Scorpius and demanding that he admit defeat, first. Scorpius had only just managed to gasp out his name one more time before Harry felt warmth against his arse and his fingers stilled. Looking down, he'd watched the dark patch slowly spreading across the groin of Scorpius' trousers. Scorpius' already flushed face had turned crimson in embarrassment, and when Harry sat back in surprise, trying to understand exactly what had happened, Scorpius had pushed him off him and scrambled to his feet and out of the room.

\----------

The second time, Harry knew exactly what he was doing.

\-----

Scorpius had squirmed and jerked in Harry's arms as Harry tickled him, laughing until he was breathless and gasping as Harry continued the assault. When it appeared that Scorpius might break free of his hold, Harry threw a leg around him to hold him close and continued tickling his underarms. This time, when Scorpius' voice took on that desperate, pleading edge again, Harry'd hesitated for the briefest moment before he resumed tickling the sensitive spots under Scorpius' arms.

With his leg wrapped around him, Harry had felt the warm, wet sensation against his leg as it spread across Scorpius' lap, just as Scorpius let out a desperate whine. The moment he’d made to move away from him, Harry had tightened his leg around him and wrapped both arms around Scorpius to keep him in place, pressing his face into his neck and making a shushing sound until Scorpius settled. He could feel him tense and shaking lightly in his arms, and nuzzled against his neck.

"It's okay, Scorpius. It's okay..."

"It's _not_!" Scorpius whined as he'd struggled in Harry's hold, muttering for Harry to let him go and instead, Harry held him tighter and waited for him to still again before he spoke, his voice quiet.

"Did I judge you the first time it happened?" After a brief hesitation, Scorpius had shaken his head. "Do you think it bothers me _now_?" To emphasise the question, Harry had pressed his hips forward against Scorpius' arse, and with a startled sound, Scorpius scrambled out of his arms and into their bedroom, all but slamming the door shut behind him.

\-----

The third time around, Harry planned it all.

\-----

" _Harry_ ," Scorpius keened as he arched up in his restraints. The silk on his arms pulled tight to hold him in place and a soft hum slipped from his lips as he opened his eyes to look at Harry. Flashing him a smile, Harry slid his hands up along Scorpius' nylon-clad legs and to his thighs; black stockings gave way to pale, soft flesh beneath his fingers as Harry's hands moved upwards.

He flipped Scorpius' skirt up around his waist to reveal the pair of white cotton knickers he wore underneath, innocent looking in both cut and design. A small shudder rippled through Harry as he looked at Scorpius, remembering the odd look Scorpius had given him when he'd suggested wearing them. Swiping his tongue across his lips, he flicked his gaze up to Scorpius' face and found him giving him that same look, though it was now mingled with an expression of lust as he squirmed in his restraints.

Harry reached one hand up to press against Scorpius' cock briefly through his knickers, then withdrawing in favour of sliding his hands up along Scorpius' sides. He held Scorpius' gaze while he moved to kneel between his spread legs, and just as Scorpius began to arch up into his touch, Harry's hands found their targets.

A startled yelp burst from Scorpius' lips, and Harry watched his eyes widen in understanding before he started squirming and jerking in his restraints in an effort to get away from Harry's tickling. His yelp faded into a series of soft sounds, though whether pleading or frustrated, Harry wasn't certain as he continued attacking Scorpius' underarms with his fingers. The whine Scorpius let out when his body shuddered under Harry was all the warning he had, and Harry quickly tore his gaze away from Scorpius' face to watch the fabric of his knickers slowly darken as a patch of wetness spread through them.

The fabric turned nearly transparent as it soaked through and clung tightly to Scorpius' cock, and Harry let out a low moan of approval as he watched Scorpius' cock, which had softened slightly while he'd relieved himself, begin to harden fully again.

"You like it, too, don't you?" Harry asked, his voice roughened and breathless with arousal. Pulling his hands away from Scorpius' underarms, Harry slid down on the bed, oblivious to the damp bedding under Scorpius' hips as he leaned in to press his face against Scorpius' groin. Above him, Scorpius made a soft sound, almost a mewl of pleasure, and rolled his hips to press up against Harry's face, and Harry was certain he heard a strangled 'yes' as he began mouthing at the outline of Scorpius' cock through his knickers.

" _Merlin_ , it's so hot, Scorpius..."

With another moan, Harry reached for the waistband of Scorpius' knickers and peeled them down off his legs before taking his hardened cock into his mouth and sucking him down to the root. Scorpius bucked up into his mouth with a soft whimper, straining against his bonds as his back arched up off the bed. Harry relaxed his throat and pressed his mouth down as far as possible, until his nose was smashed against Scorpius' pelvis, buried in the wet curls of hair around the base of his cock.

The scent and taste of Scorpius' piss filled his senses, and he shuddered pleasantly as heat rose up in his cheeks. Hollowing his cheeks, he slid his mouth back along Scorpius' length to flick his tongue over the head, dipping into the slit and tasting the few last drops before he swallowed him down again and settled into a steady rhythm sliding his mouth over his cock. He sucked Scorpius to completion within moments and swallowed his release, continuing to suck lightly at his softening cock for another moment before allowing him to slip from his mouth.

Flushed and panting beneath him, Scorpius avoided meeting his eyes until Harry reached out to grasp his jaw, turning his face towards him. Harry searched Scorpius' eyes for any sign of revulsion at what had just happened, and while he found uncertainty in Scorpius' gaze, he found nothing else but arousal and released the breath he had been holding with a soft sigh of relief. "Next time," Harry murmured, releasing Scorpius' jaw to trail his hand lightly down over the column of his throat. "I want you to do that _on_ me."


End file.
